never going back
by BakerL24
Summary: hermione is not who she thought she was who will stick by her side and who will leave her
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

" earth to theo ?" Draco put his head infront of his friend's face

"what ?" theo shook his head as to tell him that he was okay

" what' your problem you have distracted for months now "

Theo looked at his closest friends blaise zabini and draco malfoy they were like his brother really, they told each other everything that was when theo thought that he ought to tell them his prolem that he was facing

" well you see "

**two months before **

theo had been in his father's office that he had been called by his father a few minutes before he and his father had always been distant from each other because his father was always on trips that theo was not aloud to go on not that he wanted to go but it would of been nice to see him more than he did

" theodore the reason why I have called you is that I have found your sister that dumbledore so wrongfully took from us and I want to bring her back into our lives " alexsander nott said

" I have a sister " theo said

" yes a twin sister a be more accurate " alexsander said

" how did this happen and why did you nott tell me " theo said

" well you see when voldemort was around I was one of his death eaters that he trusted so the order had got suspicoius when the first war ended so one night a few days after you were both born the order attacted our manor and while we were under attact auther bloody weasely slipped away and took our beloved alessia " alexsander said

" so where did they take her she must have gone somewhere " theo said

" that was what I was getting to she has been taken to a pair of muggles so she has gone to hogwarts as a mud-blood when she should of been a proud pure-blooded nott but no those damn blood - traitors had to get in the way of it " alexsander said

" so do you know who she is " theo said

" ahh that is when you come I want you to ask some of your friends if there is a mud-blood that looks to clever to be one okay " alexsander said

" yes father I'll do that for you "

" okay thank you can leave I have to make some calls "

**back to present time **

after telling his friends they were left gobsmacked then draco spoke up

" so basically you're telling us that you have a sister that you need our help to find "

" yes so have you got anyone in mind " theo said

" we'll I deafinatly know one that is cleaverest girl in our year hermione granger " blasie said

" yes she would be realated to theo for her temper as we all know for her punch that she threw at me this year " draco said

" can we think of anyone else that would be my sister or is it just her " theo said

" no only her " draco said

" well I guess that we will be paying her a vist tomorrow " theo said

" I guess we will " draco said


	2. chapter 2

the next day hermione had been walking around diagon alley by herself she had gone to get harry a new broom stick for his birthday but when she walked in to quiditch shop she noticed that there was too many slytherins in the shop so she went to leave but she when she got to the door she saw that malfoy and nott were blocking the door

" granger a we talk a second " theo said

" no we cannot I've got to meet someone " hermione said

" come on granger we know that you aren't going to see anyone " draco said

" okay what is it " hermione said

" we need you to come to the minstry with us we all have something to discuss with the minister " theo said

" and what is that " hermione said

" it's something that is between you and me " theo said

hermioen just stood still with hermione arms crossed and didn't moved that was until draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the shop and that was when they apparated to the minister's office

" ahh hermione, draco and theo take a seat " the minister said

they all take a seat then hermione says

" so why are am I here "

" well you see hermione there as been so infomation that has come to suface about your family backround take a look at this " the minister said

The minister gave hermione a file that had her name on it and when she opened the file she could she that it was her birth certificate

" this is my birth certificate " hermione said

" well obsevered miss granger but can you read it for us " the minister said looking around the room

it read

adoptive name - hermione jean granger

real name - hermione sliver nott

date of birth - 19th septermber 1979

brother - theodroe nott#

mother - lyra nott

father - alexsander nott

loyalites -

the slytherin valut

the nott manor

the nott vault

the ravenclaw vault

once hermione had got the end of the file she gasped she didn't what to say

" so you're telling me that I'm adopted and I'm a pure-blood " hermione said

" yes we are sis and we were wondering if you would like to coming back to back manor with us so I can get to know you better " theo said

" okay I guess i will " hermione said


End file.
